Wet
by Lily-Starbuck
Summary: Short piece of fluff


I know I've sucked with updates and stuff recently, but KC has been a royal bitch. However, she has let up long enough for me to write this little one shot. And *le gasp* it's not angsty! I own nothing, as always. Enjoy

Lou Vartann glanced up with a start at the sound of the front door being slammed loudly. He frowned slightly and sat up in bed, discarding his battered copy of 'The Silence of the Lambs' on the bedside table. His eyes flicked over the clock radio on their journey to the bedroom door and his frown deepened; the only person who would be coming in wasn't due home for hours. A low thud was followed by footsteps climbing the stairs and moving toward the bedroom. The door swung open and Lou's eyes widened as he suppressed the urge to laugh. Catherine Willows, his girlfriend and CSI Supervisor stood in the doorway, bearing more than a passing resemblance to a drowned rat. Her clothes were soaked; her strawberry blonde hair hung limply around her shoulders, her make-up was slightly smeared beneath her eyes and her porcelain skin had a blue hue to it.

Lou opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.  
"Don't ask." Her teeth chattered, punctuating her words as she kicked her shoes off and headed for the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Forty five minutes later Catherine emerged wearing a thick robe, a towel secured around her head. Her cheeks had regained a little of their normal color but she still looked frozen.  
"Feeling better?" Lou asked.  
"A little," she replied, rubbing her arms with her hands as she moved to sit on the edge of their bed on her side. "I'm still cold though."  
He pulled back the covers and motioned for her to climb in beside him. Catherine unwrapped her towel, releasing the fruity scent of her shampoo as well as her damp hair before sliding beneath the sheets and into Lou's waiting arms, sighing softly as she rested her head on his chest. She shivered and he hugged her tighter, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

After a few moments Lou broke the comfortable silence. "So, are you ready to explain why you came home looking like an extra from the end of Titanic?"  
Catherine rolled her eyes. "You come up with that while I was in the shower?"  
"Actually it was about a minute after you walked in," he chuckled lightly. "Seriously Cath, what happened?"  
"Hodges, that's what happed," she replied, huffing out a frustrated breath.

Lou raised an eyebrow. "Hodges?" He bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Hodges got you wet?"  
Catherine smacked him on the chest. "It's not funny! We were tapped out and a triple came in, so I took him along as an extra pair of hands. We were in the backyard looking at entry points when Hodges the big tough guy saw a damn rat. He screamed like a freaking girl, and flailed so much he knocked me off balance and sent me flying head first into the freezing cold swimming pool!"

By the time she had finished her explanation, Lou's entire body was shaking with suppressed laughter.  
Catherine tilted her head up and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm glad you find this amusing Detective."  
"I'm sorry baby," he managed to speak between chuckles. "But the mental image of Hodges flailing and letting out a girly scream is just too funny!"  
The corner of her mouth twitched up at his words. "Had I not ended up taking a header into a cold, dirty pool I would agree with you. If I end up with hypothermia that man will wish he was dead."

"I'm sure we can think of a way to warm you up," he mumbled into her ear as his lips caressed her neck, his hands travelling slowly over her curves before resting one lightly on the tie of her robe.  
"Oh really?" she breathed, biting her lower lip as he nibbled on a particularly sensitive patch of skin.  
"Uh huh."  
"I'm not so sure," she pulled back slightly and looked up at him. "That water was pretty cold."  
"I enjoy a challenge," he replied, rolling her underneath him and pressing his lips forcefully to hers, removing all thoughts of Hodges and swimming pools from her mind for the rest of the night.

Not so great an ending, but I'm hoping this will get the ball rolling on my neglected fics.  
Let me know if ya'll liked it  
Lily  
-x-


End file.
